


how far we’ve come

by owlsshadows



Series: faster than a snail | kenhina week 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of KuroDai - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: “I just… really wished that the first wedding we attended together was our own.”“That would’ve been amazing,” Shouyou agrees and he kisses the top of Kenma’s head.In which Kenma messes up a proposal, but with the help of Hinata he manages to salvage the situation.This is the ending piece of my series written for KenHina Week 2019. Day 7 - prompt: growthReading the series in order is advised.





	how far we’ve come

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks and kisses to my wonderful beta, Nana~
> 
> The title is not really from a Matchbox Twenty song, but there is a Matchbox Twenty song with the same title from 10 years ago, which is a nice touch of coincidences.  
> For one, the song was plenty popular back then.  
> For two, this series is supposed to showcase a relationship that has finally come to fruition after 10 years.
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer hits its peak, and Shouyou is thankful for the pleasantly cool air that hits his face as he steps into the ceremonial hall. He sneaks a glance at Kenma by his side. Surprisingly, Kenma doesn’t look as relieved as Shouyou expected him to be. He wears a frown as he looks around – almost as if the tastefully composed gardenia bouquets decorating the hall were displeasing him.

Shouyou watches his boyfriend’s face intently, trying to read between the lines of Kenma’s forehead without much success.

“Another wedding,” Kenma says, glancing at Shouyou. “Kuro’s on top.”

It reminds Shouyou of a scene a while back – another wedding with the same invitees. He beams back at Kenma and embraces him, pressing their faces together in a mushy hug.

“The first one with my  _ plus one _ ,” he teases as he leans in closer, nudging the hair out of Kenma’s face with his nose and planting a small peck on Kenma’s cheek.

The frown seems to be unbudging, like an omnipresent entity on Kenma’s face. Shouyou is aware that Kenma is still not a fan of gatherings like these – he just never will be. He will always hate the crowd, the summer heat, the never-ending rounds of small talk and pleasantries as they meet old and new faces alike. Still, as Kenma gives out an irritated huff, he sounds… frustrated rather than uncomfortable.

Shouyou leans back to be able to see his boyfriend’s face better. The first observation his brain supplies him with, namely that Kenma is breathtakingly beautiful, doesn’t prove to be quite as helpful as he wished. Upon second look, however, he can see the small signs of disapproval. With his lips in a pout and brows knotted, Kenma looks as if he was sulking.

“Something is bothering you,” Shouyou says.

“Hn,” Kenma replies, chewing on his lower lip.

“Tell me?”

“Kuro.”

“Yes?”

“He beat me to it again.”

Shouyou blinks confused. “Beat you to what?”

“Everything. Moving in. Marriage. I wanted to propose to you for God knows how long and he pops the question as if it was nothing…”

The universe grows uncommonly silent and incredibly still. Shouyou takes a breath, exhales slowly. He finds his hands grabbing Kenma’s, and where his brain screams, his voice is surprisingly calm as he says:

“There is no competition.”

Kenma leans his head on Shouyou’s shoulder and squeezes his hand in his; his breath is warm against Shouyou’s neck, but he notices the slight shudder in it.

“I know, Shouyou, and I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I feel so dumb for getting irritated I shouldn’t be mad. Not at Kuro. Not at the wedding. Not even at Sawamura Daichi, it was really not him this time.”

At this, Shouyou can’t help but snort, ruffling Kenma’s hair.

“I just… really wished that the first wedding we attended together was our own.”

“That would’ve been amazing,” Shouyou agrees and he kisses the top of Kenma’s head.

“You know, Kuro called me slow as a snail once,” Kenma continues, easing into the touch. “And… he's right. I waited ten years and even then I asked you out so half-heartedly. Then we finally got together and then I stalled forever before moving in with you because of my own selfishness and-”

“Kenma,” Shouyou says, his voice suddenly shrill.

“I don’t deserve you,” Kenma shrugs, breath washing over the collarbone of Shouyou.

“Don't be self-deprecating now, you're doing fine,” Shouyou argues. “You’re faster than a snail. Definitely. In fact, you’re doing brilliant. If you didn't ask me out, I would've never asked you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long, but if you didn’t initiate our first kiss, I might still hold your hand wistfully to this day. Your concerns about moving in were entirely valid. And ma...marriage… it’s such a  _ huge  _ step,” he sighs, breath shaky, and glances down to his boyfriend’s face. Kenma looks up at him in return, eyes filled with regret. Shouyou wants to wash that look out of them, and plant sparkles back instead. He wants to see Kenma happy, happier than any other man on Earth. “It’s true that Kuroo and Daichi-san have jumped head first into their relationship, but love is not a racing game. They do them, we do us. There’s nothing to compare.”

“Hn,” Kenma hums, nudging Shouyou’s shoulder and pecking his neck softly. “You’re definitely too good for me.”

“Don’t say that,” Shouyou replies, choking on a short chuckle. “I am perfect for you. And you are perfect to me. We are perfect for each other.”

To this, Kenma doesn’t reply; instead, he straightens up, staring Shouyou in the eye.

“Hinata Shouyou,” he says after a while, voice quiet but certain. “I know that proposing at a wedding is inappropriate, this should be the day of Kuro and Sawa… Daichi; on top of it I had so many ideas for the actual thing that will just go to waste now. But. Since we are here. And I already made an utter fool out of myself. And I can’t imagine my life without you. If you are not angry with me, would you please marry me?”

“What if I’m angry?” Shouyou asks back, holding back the urge to laugh.

Kenma looks a little taken aback, but he shakes it off quickly.

“ _ Even if  _ you’re angry,” he replies. “Especially if you’re angry. Marry me at all costs.”

“Ha!”

“Will you?”

Shouyou lets out a short sigh, shivering from excitement as he exhales. 

“Gladly!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Let me tell you, this piece went totally off plan, I didn't think Kenma would have a slip of a tongue. Least romantic proposal ever, huh? But then I thought that somehow it is very fitting for Kenma, so instead of deleting the skew line as any normal human would do, I went ahead and continued the scene in that new tone. Did I manage to salvage the scene? I don't know. I'm just happy that it's done and now they are engaged and you know that they will be happily married for the rest of their lives.
> 
> Also, if you noticed and read the series in order, the title "faster than a snail" finally makes sense! Yay~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
